The emessaries of death
by GrandmasterVenom
Summary: Basically, before hela returned upon Odin’s death, she called upon emissaries of death from other dimensions, to aid her in her conquest over Asgard. Will include Vengeance, Black flash, Jason Voorhees, and my version of Anti-Venom.


**The emissaries of death**

 ** _Basically, before hela returned upon Odin's death, she called upon emissaries of death from other dimensions, to aid her in her conquest over Asgard. Will include Vengeance (ghost rider), Black flash (CW flash), Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) and my version of Anti-Venom (I hate doing OC's, but I can't think of any emissaries of death)._**

 _Hela wandered the dark nether realm of hel, ever plotting her resurgence of Asgard's throne. Being the goddess of death, and the firstborn child of Odin, the throne was only her birth right. And so for years upon years she plotted, until a tear began forming in the gates of hel. Odin is dying, if not already dead, she thought. And so, she set her plans into motion. Odin had only conquered nine of the infinite realms, and hela had managed to travel to few those furthest from the aforementioned nine. Then one day, she came across them._ _The first, not unlike Zoran, a master of speed. He moved almost as fast as her eyes could track, a hellish creature twisted, raped, and ruined by the source of his power. When the source found that he could outrun the clutches of death, they mangled him into an emissary of the reaper; the black flash. The second, was like vidar, the god of Vengeance. A man of the law, sought to use his power to enforce his will onto others; one of the many rogue emissaries of Satan encountered him, and left him for the vultures. The latter found him, and charged him with enforcing punishment upon those who opposed him or his master, by polluting and corrupting their evil tenfold, directing it into their souls; Vengeance. The third represented Eitr, the life giving poison. A humble, silver-tongued, and quick witted anti-hero. A power acknowledger, both acknowledging the power of others, and making others acknowledge his. His body became enhanced by a criminally insane alien parasite with an insatiable lust to kill. Bute less it kills, the more it feeds off its host's energy to survive, creating an uncontrollable lust for murder; Anti-Venom. The last represented Fenrir, an unstoppable murderer, unable to be killed by anything. A wandering soul, drowned after being ridiculed for his deformations. His mother sought revenge on those who killed him, and after she too died, his grave became restless and he rose again, killing those who craved nothing more self preservation, drugs, and sex. He donned a hockey mask, went to hell and back, and faced others as hellish as he was; Jason Voorhees. Anyways, introductions are over... This is where our tale begins..._

Hellas had wandered most, if not all of the realms outside the nine under Odin's power. She would find all their equivalents of death, or the equivalent of an emissary worthy of serving under death. She challenged them, and most of them fell at her knees. Those who didn't fall we're either too powerful for her control, or equally matched. The majority fell into the first category, and only four fit the second. She met the first in the country, watching as he grabbed one with speed like his own, and thrust his hand into his heart. The speedster fled the scene a fraction of a second after his task was completed. Using Asgardian strength and speed, she leapt in front of him and grabbed him by the throat. He wasted no time vibrating his neck and freeing himself from her grasp. She staggered slightly, as he took a combat stance. She drew two swords, and he buzzed with red electricity. She yelled, and threw her words at him, but he buzzed for a second and she found the swords coming back at her. He quickly ran around in circles around her, chucking up dust. Sets of lightning bolts came flying at her. She deflected most of the bolts, but one hit her in the back, keeping her open to be hit by more bolts. "Enough!" she yelled, thoroughly a sword at his leg, stabbing though it. He screeched, and yanked out. Seeing that hela could hurt him, he put the sword down, yielding to her power. "A wise choice, beast. I have a preposition; I am hela, goddess of death. I seek emissaries, in my conquest against Asgard. Kneel before me, and I will spare you". Black flash, as mindless as he was, accepted the bargain. His job was to know when he was beat, and now was then. He growled in accordance. "Are you familiar with the four Horsemen of the apocalypse? Congratulations, you are the first" she said, as a green and black portal surrounded them both.

As hela and black flash appeared in the next realm, they spotted their target immediately. He sat lying on the ground, a flaming skeleton clad in leather biker gear standing above him. He kicked dirt at the discarded form, and walked back over to his motorcycle. He climbed onto the two wheeler, and the wheels ignited in fire, as he drove away. The black flash buzzed with electricity as he saw the figure get up, and walk over to his own motorcycle, "No, he is already beaten. I wish to fight him in his prime" hela commanded. The speedster nodded, and picked her up bridal style, following after the soon-to-be second horseman. After a long journey, and lots of ducking and covering, they followed him to an abandoned train yard. He stopped the motorbike in the middle of the warehouse. He tensed up when he saw hela and black flash in front of him. "What are you supposed to be? Deer head and the human bacon?" he asked, his hand reaching for a chain and sickle. "We're looking for Vengeance" hela said. "oh, so someone pissed you off?" he said, his guard unfaltering. "you misunderstand, my friend. We're looking for the demon who walks amongst men, known as vengeance" "I don't know him, so I suggest you scram – you're on private property" "Oh, we will... With vengeance... Better known as you" she said. He started twirling his chain, but before he could even swing it black flash sucker punched him across the room, sending him sliding across the floor. Hela recoiled slightly as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Vengeance stood up, walking towards hela. Green fire surged from his eyes, and green flaming footsteps came behind him. His skin fully burned away, a now green flaming skull facing her – the chain he held green with fire, surrounding his equally green flaming, bony, hands. " **Back to hel**!" the demon yelled, pointing at her. Hela merely laughed and ran at him, punching him away. She warped his chain around his neck, and strung him from the ceiling. He dangled there, his bones lifeless. She laughed again, and black flash grinned. They bother grimaced as the skeleton reignited with a roar. Yanking down his chain, he landed on the floor and roared. He swung his chain at her, and she caught it with ease. Pulling him towards her, she prepared to hit him, but she passed through him like thin air. He jumped behind her, spinning his chair around in a fiery vortex. He grinned a bony grin as his motorcycle started up in a green fire, and drove straight at him. Hela thought him a fool, but the bike passed through him, and straight into her, forcing her all the way to the wall.

Black flash ran around Vengeance in a rapid circle, occasionally staggering him. Time slowed for Vengeance, as his body warped like a computer virus, as he saw black flash running at normal speed. He outstretched his chain, and wrapped it around the speed demon's feet. Black flash tripped, and the chain mummified him, and he slammed into the wall beside hela. Vengeance walked over to her, and picked her up by the shoulders. " **Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained by greed and malice – feel it inflicted back upon you, a thousand times worse**!!!" he roared, as his eyes became swirling green vortexes. "You cannot kill death, vengeance" she chuckled, and knees him in the chest. Black flash finally phased through the chains binding him in place, and joined hela by her side. " **You do not lie, goddess. Vengeance, is yours to command** " the hothead said, as he became human again. "Lady, you pack a really good punch" he said, rubbing his side. "I seek to rule Asgard, and I seek emissaries. Black flash is the first, you are the second. I seek two others – My third Horseman I know of, but the fourth is yet unknown" she said her headpiece becoming her normal hair. "if they're as scary as the black racer over there, you may not have to throw a single punch" vengeance said, as the green portal engulfed them.

Anti-Venom swung through the crowded New York streets – pistols on his hips, the rorsche-x1 rifle on his back, and his Pulse cannon over his shoulder. He ducked under fire escapes, dodged clotheslines, and swung around flag poles. He landed atop a set of apartments, and pulled the rorsche from his back. He toggled the zoom and looked across the streets, at an office block a few buildings away. His target was a witness who was going to testify against a mob boss. His " _hirer_ " was a " _concerned_ " citizen. He toggled the settings to infrared, and saw the guard detail outside. He loaded the bullet into his gun, and looked for anything that could be considered a "tragic accident". Settling on a gas pipe being repaired by a maintenance man on the floor below. He squeezed the trigger, and the rifle charged up. The bullet flew through the air, striking the pipe. The corner of the building was engulfed in flames, the three floors above and below from the pipe totally gone. His job was done. As he sling his rifle on his back, the bottom of his skull was filled with a buzzing sensation. He sighed, unholstering the two stinger pistols from his sides. He turned to see a woman clad in green and black, with flowing hair darker than raven feathers. There was a figure clad in a black jacket with a chain around his torso – his head a green flaming skull. The third figure had a full black body suit, with red lightning bolts running along it – his face burnt and mangled. " _My business opportunity senses are tingling, but you don't give off the nicest vibes_ " Anti-Venom stalled, as two symbiotic tendrils silently wrapped around his pulse cannon and rorsche. "I seek warriors, 4 Horsemen to aid me in my conquest against Asgard" hela said, stepping into the moonlight. Anti-Venom's tendrils immediately relaxed. " _Wow, you are beautiful_ " he immediately paused, " _I said that out loud, didn't I_ ". Black flash chuckled, and Vengeance sighed. Hela took a slight step back, a blush forming on her face. "Unlike others, it appears you know your place when it comes to combatting a God" she said, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the remark about her complexion, "Welcome to my group of Horsemen". " _Didn't you say 4_?" Anti-Venom asked, mock counting on his fingers. "You are my third, my fourth is yet undecided" she said, "First off, it has come to my attention that one of my generals, and my second in command," she looked at Anti, "need to look like emissaries worthy of me". She cast one hand at Black flash, and a green mist covered him. His body buzzed with red electricity, which then buzzed green, as did the lightning bolts covering his suit. She cast another hand at Anti, and the white of the symbiote turned green, as did his eyes, and the inside of his demonic mouth. He looked himself over, " _hmm, I like it_ ". He formed several spikes along his arms, and they folded down like scales. " _I think an have an idea for your fourth horseman_ ".

A figure walked out a misty lake, slow and sluggishly. In one hand, a machete glinted – the figure had trouble holding it due to his fingers being half cut off. In the other hand he held a severed head, the head being burnt and scarred like that of black flash's. Jason was a revenant, a vengeful spirit brought back to life, cursed to never die. And he had just defeated the undefeated lord or death and dreams – Freddie Krueger. Now he was back to protecting his home, crystal lake. In other words, he didn't take kindly to intruders in his home. So you can only imagine what he'll do when he finds four intruders in his home. " _Jason Voorhees, drowned 1957 - Resurrected in 1981, been on a killing spree ever since. You have killed over 800 people, some of the most powerful beings in the all the worlds included. From lords of dreams, to the king of the nether realm_ " Anti cited his knowledge of the slasher. Hela made her pitch, "Jason, if you join me, I offer you a bounty of slaughter that will satisfy your hunger for eternity". Jason needn't think on the offer – he easily killed liu kang when he offered an infinite bounty, they would be no different to the others. Jason dropped Freddy's head, and took on an offensive stance. The three Horsemen were about to intervene, but hela signalled for them to stand down – Jason was hers. He ran at her, swinging left and right. She dodged his slashes narrowly, throwing knives at him. Some missed, others embedded themselves straight in him – he hardly noticed. Hela formed a sword at leapt at him, only for him to disappear and reappear behind her. " _I forgot to mention – he can teleport_!!!" Anti said, having miraculously materialised a marshmallow, roasting it over vengeance's head. Hela rolled her eyes. Knowing that Jason had a home advantage, hela stepped up her defences. Jason morphed in and out of visibility, taking swings at hela that she barely dodged. The right slowly moved to the treeline, according to Jason's plan. He finally staggered her, and she walked straight into one of his bear traps. Expecting her to bleed out, Jason showed worry when the teeth merely bent, not even piercing her skin. As he was about to teleport away, she gripped him by the throat, lifting him up. " _I like a woman who plays rough_ " Anti said. Jason kicked her in the chest repeatedly, but she simply swung him and slammed him into the ground. Jason staggered up, only for hela to bring both her fists down on his back, and he fell to the floor again. "kneel, beast" hela said, holding a sword at his neck. Jason slowly rose up, and cast his machete aside, as he fell onto one knee. Hela smiled as she ran her hand along his hockey mask, the mask turning black as the chevrons turned green. Jason stood up with his machete, as the other three Horsemen joined them. A green portal surrounded them, as they arrived in hel, "Odin... Is dead" hela chuckled.

 ** _I had a lot of fun writing this, because although it strays away from the film (and I'm not a big fans of AU's), it seems feasible and like something I'd definitely like to see_**


End file.
